Pokémon FAQ
The following are common questions involving Pokémon-related aspects in the League. If you have a question that isn't on the list, feel free to omail Professor Oak to ask. This article will be updated with new questions as necessary. I’m confused about what to do with my Pokémon! In short, you can do whatever you want with your Pokémon. They can be used strictly for roleplaying. You can use them in player vs. player battles or challenge Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and the Champion of each region with them. You can draw them, write about them, create Gijinka designs for them, trade them, give them to other members as gifts, and so on. What is the point of levels? Levels determine the strength of your Pokémon and how well they will do in battle. There is no definite moveset defined in PWOPL because attacks have no purpose in our Battle System, and instead, battles are calculated through type match-ups and level differences. Levels also apply to evolution for the majority of Pokémon. If you have a Pokémon that evolves through irregular means, be sure inform the Pokemon Breeder. Irregular evolutions are listed on the Special Evolutions page and not always the same as in-game means. How do I level up my Pokemon? There are three ways to quickly level up your Pokémon for evolution or to challenge a Gym. *Wild Pokémon encounters have a specific level range for attacking Pokémon, which is noted in each post. If you have a Pokémon within that range, you may attempt to attack the wild Pokémon. If your action is chosen in a roll and your Pokémon successfully defeats the opposing wild Pokémon, it will gain one level. *Player vs. player battles can also be used to level Pokémon. Both trainers must agree to a battle and choose what Pokémon they are using on the board. When both players have come to an agreement, both must omail the Battle Bros. *Rare Candies are items used to increase a Pokémon's level by one. They can be purchased from the Shopkeeper for 2,000P or can be obtained through special events. Rare Candies do not have any negative effects on your Pokémon as they do in-game; they are simply a quicker and more efficient way to level your Pokémon. You can keep as many as you want in your inventory and save them, or you can use them the moment you get them. (Rare Candies are also good for trading with other users. They are a favored item among trainers looking to level without battling.) My Pokémon fainted in battle! You must use a Revive on Pokémon with a FAINTED status, otherwise they cannot battle. You can buy Revives from the Shopkeeper. Remember, you must have P to buy items. What other statuses are there in PWOPL? None. Fainted is the only one you need to worry about; PSN, SLP, PRZ, etc. are not used. Can I choose the gender of my Pokémon? Yes, you can. When you receive a Pokémon through a wild encounter, trade, or egg, the gender and the nickname of the Pokémon is entirely up to you. Changing the gender of a Pokémon received through a trade is allowed. Can I breed my Pokémon? Please see the Breeding System page. How do I obtain eggs? Eggs may be obtained through special events, breeding, traded to you by other members, or purchased for Event Tokens from the Shopkeeper. Is trading a complicated process? No, trading is very simple. You can give away Pokémon in exchange for other Pokémon or items on PWOPL, or give them away for nothing in return. You can make a post saying that you have Pokémon up for trade (UFT) or up for giveaway (UFG). The only thing that happens when trading a Pokémon is that their happiness is reset. Choose wisely on what you’re going to trade or give away, because once you give ownership of a Pokémon to someone else, it is theirs and they are free to do what they want with it. I want to trade away my Pokémon, but someone offered something I don’t want. Politely decline the offer with a “no thank you” or “I’m sorry, but that’s not what I’m looking for.” It’s okay to say no to offers you’re not interested in, as long as you’re polite about it. If your trade doesn’t get any offers, try waiting a couple days and making another trade post. If you are unable to find an offer suitable to your tastes, you may also choose to put your pokemon in the Orphanage , where they stay listed in wait for a future exchange. Category:Information